Feelings
by brittana11
Summary: Santana and Brittany have been sleeping together for a while now and Brittany is getting tired of Santana always denying her feelings for the blonde. What happens when something horrible happens? Will Santana finally admit her feelings or will she lose the love of her life out of stubbornness?


**I would like to thank Brittanaisgoals for the idea of this story. I'm currently working on several requested pieces that will be one-shots that I received a few months ago, that I hope to post in the next few weeks.**

 **Feelings**

Santana Lopez leans against her headboard panting. In between her legs is her best friend and fuck buddy Brittany S. Pierce. They've been best friends since the pair met in kindergarten. It wasn't until their sophomore year in high school that they started fucking around. That's when Santana realized that she was a lesbian and has feelings for her best friend not that she's ever admitted either. She's very closed off that way not wanting anyone to know. Though anyone with two eyes can tell that Santana cares deeply for Brittany. After all she's the only person Santana's actually nice to. So here they are freshman in college still fucking each other like rabbits.

"San," Brittany says sitting up next to the Latina.

"What Britt?" Santana asks turning to face her.

"What are we?" Brittany asks throwing Santana for a loop.

"What do you mean Britt? We're best friends." Santana says starting to get fidgety.

She's been doing her best at avoiding these questions about feelings from Brittany for the last year. She doesn't want to hurt the blonde, but she knows she can't admit her true feelings no matter what.

"Yeah, but I don't do this with my other friends." Brittany says motioning to all around.

"Listen Britt we're just practicing for when we have boyfriends you know." Santana says swallowing the lump in her throat at the thought of anyone else touching Brittany.

"But we never have boyfriends because you always scare all the guys away." Brittany points out.

"That's because none of them are good enough for us." Santana lies through her teeth.

Brittany gives her a skeptical look, but doesn't say anything. She'll leave it for now but this conversation is far from over. For too long she's let Santana get away with not talking about her feelings. She knows that Santana loves her, but it would be nice to have verbal confirmation.

Santana lets out a sigh in relief that Brittany's dropped the big question.

"We should probably get to sleep. You have an eight am class tomorrow morning." Santana says.

"I'd prefer to do you San." Brittany says smirking as she rolls on top of the Latina.

"Fuck me," Santana groans as they go for round seven of the night.

After Brittany thoroughly fucks Santana yet again they fall asleep. The alarm goes off at seven-thirty waking Santana up. She turns over wrapping her arms tighter around Brittany. Very thankful that their roommates so it makes this whole thing between them easier.

"Come on Britt, it's time to get up." Santana says lightly shaking the blonde.

Brittany mumbles something under her breath as she turns over.

"We need to get up." Santana whispers peppering the blonde's face with kisses.

"I don't want to." Brittany whines.

"You have to, just think after your morning class we'll have lunch and then our afternoon class together." Santana tells her.

"Fine, but only because you're so cute." Brittany says.

Santana shakes her head at the blonde, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She just finishes washing her hair when she feels two arms wrapped around her.

"You look so hot like this." Brittany whispers.

"You love any time I'm naked." Santana says turning around and kissing her.

"Well look how hot you are." Brittany says her hands wandering all over the Latina's body.

"You look amazing yourself." Santana says. "But we have to finish getting ready."

"But I just want to stay here with you." Brittany whines.

"Britt we have to go to classes so we can stay in school. We're both on scholarship and if our grades drop below a C we're in trouble." Santana says always rational.

"Okay, you make a good point." Brittany says watching as Santana finishes up.

She so wishes that Santana would woman up and tell her how she really feels about her.

They finish getting ready and Santana walks Brittany to her first class.

"I'll see you at lunch." Santana says giving Brittany a hug.

"See you," Brittany softly says as Santana pulls away.

She pouts as Santana leaves to probably go flirt with some of the football or basketball jocks. It hurts her to know that Santana would rather pretend to care for useless guys than to admit her feelings for her.

"You look sad Britt." Quinn, one of their best friends says.

"You know I hate morning classes and being away from Santana." Brittany says shrugging.

"I don't get why you put up with her." Quinn says.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks starting to frown.

"Well you obviously like her and she likes you, but she won't admit it. I don't get how you put up with that." Quinn explains.

"I guess," Brittany says still frowning.

"Come on Britt everyone knows that she likes you after all you're the only one who she's actually nice to." Quinn says.

"Well…she never wants to talk about feelings." Brittany pouts.

She figures since Quinn brought it up and seems to know about them that she can talk to her about it. After all it's always nice to have someone to talk to.

"That's because she's a huge ass chicken and you let her get away with it." Quinn says hoping she can help the blonde.

No one likes to see the blonde sad period. If she can help make her feel better then that's what she's going to do.

"I just don't know what to do. Every time I try to talk to her about it she changes the subject." Brittany tells her.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can offer my advice on what I would do." Quinn says.

"Please tell me, I'm so tired of us only being fuck buddies nothing more." Brittany says.

Quinn hides her surprise at Brittany's words well. She hadn't expected her to say that.

"Well I would tell her that she either admits her feelings or I'd leave." Quinn advises. "She's so wiped for you that she'll probably confess right then."

"You think so?" Brittany hopefully asks.

"I don't know Britt, but I'd hope that's what she would do." Quinn says.

"You're given me a lot to think about Q." Brittany says taking her seat.

"Just do what you want to." Quinn tells her.

"Thanks Q, it's good to talk about all this stuff that's been bogging my brain down." Brittany says.

"You can talk to me anytime." Quinn says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana frowns when she arrives outside the dining hall and Brittany's not there. Normally the blonde would beat her here so it makes her a bit nervous. Just then her phone goes off and she looks down to see a text from Brittany which makes her smile.

 **From Britt Britt: Meet me in the room for lunch.**

 **To Britt Britt: I'll be there in five minutes.**

As soon as she sends the text she starts heading back to the room wondering what Brittany has planned.

"Hey Britt Britt." Santana shouts when she opens the door to their dorm room.

"Sanny," Brittany says smiling when she sees the Latina. "I got us lunch."

"Is that from Breadstixs?" Santana asks running over.

"I got out of class early so I thought I'd get us lunch from your favorite restaurant." Brittany tells her.

"Well thanks Britt," Santana says all smiles as she sees a bunch of breadsticks.

"Come on Sanny let's eat." Brittany says.

The whole time they're eating Santana keeps eyeing the blonde. She can tell that something is going on in Brittany's brain and she hopes it's nothing bad for her.

"So did you like it? I couldn't remember what you normally get so I just got you pasta and breadsticks." Brittany rambles nervous that Santana will flip out when she mentions feelings.

"Britt," Santana says placing her hands over Brittany's. "I like everything at Breadstixs."

"Good I wanted us to have a nice lunch." Brittany says biting her lip.

"Britt Britt something is bothering I can tell." Santana says. "Did someone tease you or something? I'll beat them up if they did."

"San, calm down." Brittany says. "It's not that."

"But it is something." Santana says starting to get worried.

"I just want to talk about something and I know you won't want to." Brittany softly says.

Santana groans under her breath knowing that most likely she'll want to talk about feelings. This is the last thing she wants to do.

"Don't you think it will be better if we just you know fucked before we go back to class." Santana suggests hoping that Brittany will agree.

"No San we need to talk." Brittany sternly says.

"Britt please can we just drop it." Santana begs.

"Santana Lopez we either talk now or I'll kick you out." Brittany threats glaring at the Latina.

"Okay Britt we'll talk." Santana says holding her hands up.

She wonders since when has the blonde become so demanding and unable to convince otherwise.

"I think you know what I want to talk about." Brittany tells her.

"Um…..no," Santana lies praying that she might be wrong, but she has little hope.

"Santana," Brittany sternly says. "We need to talk about us." she says folding her arms.

"Fine talk," Santana says not about to be the one who starts talking.

While she might agree to talk so she doesn't get kicked out it doesn't mean she's actually going to do much talking.

"Well we've been messing around together for a long while now and I want to know where we stand." Brittany tells her.

"We're best friends who like to have sex." Santana says.

"That can't be it." Brittany starts.

"No it is and you know that." Santana tells her hoping the blonde will believe her.

"San we've been basically together whenever we're alone since tenth grade. You never liked any of the guys I've dated, always scaring them off. You never really date anyone. So doesn't that mean we're together." Brittany reasons, nodding after as if she's made her point.

"Britt," Santana sighs.

She wants to be brave enough to tell the blonde how she feels about her, but she's not. There's no way she can tell her how she feels. She just can't no matter how much she would like to.

"Say something," Brittany begs.

"I'm sorry Britt, but we're just best friends and fuck buddies." Santana tells her.

"Sanny, I care deeply for you. Can't you at least tell me how you feel?" Brittany asks trying not to cry.

"I only care for you as a friend." Santana says her heart breaking as she sees the look of utter sadness on the blonde's face.

"I love you San and I know you love me please." Brittany begs.

"I can't," Santana says.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me how you feel then this" Brittany says pointing in between them "is over."

"I can't," Santana softly says again.

Brittany runs out of the room crying, slamming the door behind her. She runs through the building and out to the parking lot.

"Shit," Santana says to herself as she tries to follow the blonde.

She feels horrible that she's caused the blonde so much pain. Though by the time she reaches the parking lot Brittany is nowhere in sight.

"Damn I messed up." Santana says her shoulders dropping as she walks to her next class hoping that maybe Brittany will be there.

She makes her way to class even though it's still an half hour before that class starts. Sitting outside of the classroom she tries texting Brittany.

 **To Britt Britt: I'm sorry Britt Britt please tell me that you're at least alright.**

"Please tell me you didn't fuck up again." Quinn says crossing her arms as she looks down on Santana.

"I can't tell Brittany something that isn't true no matter how much she wants it to be true." Santana says trying to defend herself.

"Oh fuck San; you're such a fucking coward." Quinn says shaking her head. "Everyone knows that you're head over heels in love with Brittany."

"No I'm not," Santana quickly says.

"Don't deny something that's so obvious. Anyone who sees the two of you together can tell how much you love her." Quinn says.

"I can't," Santana lightly sobs.

"She's not asking you to come out and tell everyone. She just wants you to tell her. God woman up and tell her how you feel. No one else needs to know." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"You…know," Santana softly says.

"I'm around you two a lot so I see it more than anyone." Quinn tells her noticing how uncomfortable she's becoming. "Just think about it."

With that Quinn leaves Santana to think over it by herself.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Brittany reaches the parking lot she doesn't know what to do. So she heads over to her dancing buddy Mike's place on her bike needing to just let go. The wind whipping through her hair blows all her troubles away for a little while at least. Reaching Mike's place she parks her bike and heads up to his unit.

"Hey Britt, don't you have class right now?" Mike asks opening the door.

"I got into a semi fight with Santana and I needed to get away." Brittany says walking in.

"Wait you two actually got into a fight?" Mike asks as they sit on the couch.

"Yeah and you know San she's stubborn as hell." Brittany says.

"But you two never fight, she always gives into what you want." Mike says.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany asks.

"Anything you tell me won't be repeated I swear." Mike says.

He wants to help his dancing buddy out anyway he can so if it's just listening to her then that's fine by him.

"Well you see me and Santana have been messing around together for a few years now. She never wants to talk about it so I finally made her and she denies having feelings for me." Brittany says trying not to cry.

Mike frowns at this cause anyone with two eyes can see Santana loves Brittany.

"Which is a lie." Mike voices.

"Exactly she doesn't have the guts to even tell me how she feels. I don't even need her to tell anyone else but me." Brittany says.

"Maybe she just needs a few days to cool off." Mike says. "If you need to you can stay here."

"Thanks Mike, I think I'm going to head back now though. I'm not leaving the room just because she won't admit her feelings." Brittany says.

"Well you can always come over if you want." Mike offers.

"You're a really good friend." Brittany says giving him a hug before leaving.

She gets on her bike and pulls out of the parking lot. Going down the street she stops at a stop sign. She gets out into the intersection when a smaller truck runs the stop sign hitting the back end of the bike. She ends up on the ground sliding across the intersection with the bike on top of her. Traffic stops as people rush over to help her.

"San," Brittany moans, everything hurting, her eyes feeling so heavy she just has to close them.

"Miss, miss, I need you to stay with me." a paramedic says running over.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mike rushes to the college looking for Santana. He's tried calling her, Quinn an Tina with no responses. They haven't replied to texts either. He needs to find someone who can help him find Santana. She needs to know what happened.

"Quinn!" Mike shouts running over when he spots the shorter blonde.

"Mike? You don't go here." Quinn says confused on why he's here.

"Brittany," Mike gasps trying to catch his breath. "She got in an accident. Hurt badly at Jude Hospital."

"What the fuck!" Quinn shouts drop her books.

"Need to tell Santana," Mike manages to get out.

He's close to breaking down after seeing his best friend like that.

"Tina! Come take care of Mike." Quinn shouts not wanting to leave him alone. "He'll explain everything, but I have to go."

Quinn runs over to Santana's class hoping that she's still there. Luckily when she arrives Santana is just coming out.

"Santana!" Quinn shouts. "You need to get to Jude Hospital." she shouts.

"What are you shouting about Q?" Santana asks as Quinn comes running over.

"Brittany was in an accident and Mike said it was bad." Quinn says.

That's all Quinn gets out before Santana is running through the campus to her car. At this moment she's thankful that she decided to bring it.

"Damn it!" she shouts pounding her fists on the steering wheel.

A car has cut her off which pisses her the fuck off. On top of that there's traffic. The only thing running through her mind is getting to Brittany.

"Move!" Santana shouts deciding to drive up on the sidewalk.

Cars honk at her as she speeds by them half on the sidewalk. Which is kind of good since it causes her to miss seeing the accident scene.

"Fuck you!" Santana shouts flipping off a car she cuts off.

When she reaches the hospital, she somehow manages to park her car in a parking spot before running in.

"Brittany Pierce," Santana says to the receptionist managing not to yell at her.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asks.

"I'm her emergency contact." Santana says just wanting to know.

"Aw, so you are. Well she's in surgery and probably will be for a while." the receptionist says starting to feel sorry for the young woman. "If you want to go up to the third floor surgery waiting room I'll have a doctor come out to talk to you."

"Thank you," Santana manages to says before rushing up to the third floor.

She sits there alone for an hour biting her nails as every bad thought runs through her head.

"Are you here for Brittany Pierce?" a young female doctor asks.

"Yes," Santana says jumping up. "Is everything okay?" she hopefully asks.

"She broke her femur in her left leg, broke both her arms, her left in two places, she has some internal bleeding and lots of superficial wounds all over her body. We've got the bleeding under control, but it will still be a few more hours before we're done." the doctor tells her.

"Will she survive?" Santana asks understanding how serious this is.

"She's young and fit, I think there's a very good chance she makes a full recovery." the doctor says.

"Oh thank god," Santana sobs falling back into her chair.

"I'll come get you when she gets out of surgery and is brought to the ICU." the doctor says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much." Santana says letting out a huge breath of air."Dr…."

"Doctor Martin, Kerri Martin." Kerri says smiling.

Santana pulls out her phone and texts Mike and Quinn that Brittany's still in surgery, but it's looking good and they expect her to make a full recovery.

"Santana," Quinn softly says walking over.

She had actually just arrived at the hospital with some food and clothes for Santana when she received the text.

"Oh Quinn," Santana says hugging Quinn tightly.

"I know San," Quinn whispers rubbing Santana's back as she cries.

"I could have lost her." Santana sobs into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn just let's her cry on her shoulder. She knows that this is all that Santana needs is to have someone with her.

"I call your parents and Brittany's both sets are driving out, they'll be here in the morning." Quinn softly says figuring that Santana hadn't thought to do so.

Santana nods into Quinn's shoulder not comprehending what she said. She stays like that until Doctor Kerri comes back out.

"Santana," Kerri says causing Santana to jump up.

"Please tell me that Brittany's okay. She has to be okay." Santana rambles.

"Relax, Brittany's fine. She's in the ICU and if you want, you can go see her." Kerri says.

"Yes," Santana says turning to Quinn. "Thanks, you can go home if you want. I'll text you later about when you can come."

"Go see your girl." Quinn says.

Santana follows Kerri up to the ICU and rushes to Brittany's side when they reach her room.

"I'll leave you be." Kerri whispers leaving.

"Oh Britt Britt," Santana gasps. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. This is all my fault." she sobs.

She sits next to the bed, looking down at her broken best friend. It breaks her heart to see her like this.

"I promise Britt that I'll take care of you. Anything you need I'll get it for you, just please wake up." Santana sobs laying her head next to the blonde not wanting to hurt her.

"San," Brittany hoarsely says.

"Britt," Santana says looking up. "Britt Britt are you really awake, please say something, open your eyes or something."

"Sanny," Brittany says again trying to more. "It hurts so much."

"I know Britt Britt." Santana says tears starting to fall. "I love you so much, I was terrified that I had lost you."

Brittany sobs loudly when she tries to move her hand over to Santana's, but it hurts too much.

"I'll go get a nurse." Santana says very nervous as to why Brittany's in such pain.

The nurse gives Brittany a bit more pain medicine as they wait for the doctor to get there.

"Will she be okay?" Santana asks the nurse.

"Yes, it's going to take at the very least three months, but most likely longer." the nurse tells her.

"But she will be okay?" Santana asks again.

"She'll make a full recovery." the doctor says coming in. "Hello I'm Doctor Tom, I was the lead surgeon on Brittany."

"Thank you so much for saving her." Santana says hugging him.

"You're welcome." Tom says. "Since she seems to still be in a lot of pain. I'll be back in the morning to go over what we did and the recovery process."

"How long will she have to be here?" Santana asks.

"A week maybe longer depending on how fast she heals." Tom says. "Now if she needs anything hit the red button."

"Okay thanks," Santana says so happy that the blonde is going to be okay.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on her." the nurse says leaving with the doctor.

Santana sits next to Brittany staring at her broken body.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Britt." Santana softly says. "I'm so madly in love with you. The thought of losing you…..I can't deal with it."

"Say it again." Brittany says cracking her eyes open slightly.

"Britt you're awake." Santana says jumping up having thought the blonde was asleep.

"Say it again." Brittany says again.

"I'm in love with you." Santana softly says brushing some hair out of her face.

"Is this real?" Brittany asks.

"Yes Britt, I'm sorry for denying us for so long." Santana says cupping her face gently.

"Even though my whole body hurts I feel like I'm floating hearing you say that." Brittany says smiling.

"I'll tell you how much I love you for the rest of our lives." Santana says yawning.

"Sanny get in bed with me, you're exhausted." Brittany says.

"I don't want to hurt you." Santana says.

"Get in the bed." Brittany orders.

Santana carefully climbs into the bed and falls asleep almost immediately. Brittany follows her to dreamland moments later.

A few hours later the Pierce's and Lopez's arrive running up to Brittany's room. Only to see the two girls in the hospital bed fast asleep.

"They finally got their heads out of their asses." Susan says smiling.

All four parents know that Brittany has to be in the clear for Santana to actually be asleep.

"I'm glad they seem so happy even under these circumstances." Maria says.

Leaving the girls to sleep the four of them searching out for a doctor to see what's up.

"Britt Britt, I love you so much." Santana mumbles gently placing her arm over Brittany's waist.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany says snuggling as much as she can into the Latina.


End file.
